


Friendly Favor

by nswf_mngynw (mingyunwoo)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Boo Seungkwan, Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, Gay Porn Hard, M/M, Mentioned Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Chwe Hansol | Vernon, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyunwoo/pseuds/nswf_mngynw
Summary: “So, yeah, um. I need a favor.” Vernon scratches his head with his right hand while the other plays on the waistband of his boxers. He just finished showering in the other room before Seungkwan and his hair is still mildly wet. Seungkwan looks down to see Vernon’s growing bulge.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 91





	Friendly Favor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really extreme smut that I didn't know I had the capability of writing. I'm so sorry to whatever FBI agent watching me that you had to witness me writing this, but I hope my readers enjoy it! Let me know in the comments what you think!

“Hey, man,” Vernon walks into the bathroom as Seungkwan dries himself with a towel. “You done?”

“Quite,” Seungkwan responds. He walks to the sink and prepares to brush his teeth. “What’s up?” He asks.

“So, yeah, um. I need a favor.” Vernon scratches his head with his right hand while the other plays on the waistband of his boxers. He just finished showering in the other room before Seungkwan and his hair is still mildly wet. Seungkwan looks down to see Vernon’s growing bulge. 

“Really?” Seungkwan reacts. “We just got cleaned and we need to leave in a few minutes.”

“I know,” Vernon says. “But I can’t help it. It showed out of nowhere, and you know how I can be when I have a raging boner around other people. I don’t want to be acting jittery and poking people with this in the party.” He points at his dick when he mentioned _this_.

In just a few minutes, all 13 members have to be in their respective vans to be transported to a private party where they will meet some of Hollywood’s greatest artists and producers. Vernon, being one of the only two members of their group who can speak English, has to be of clear mind and focus if they want to book record deals or collaborations.

With that in mind, Seungkwan gives in. “Fine,” Seungkwan drops the toothbrush back in his cup and gestures for Vernon to get near him. “Lock the door.” Vernon did. 

Vernon walks towards Seungkwan and snakes his arms around his waist to pull him closer for a passionate kiss. Seungkwan doesn’t fight back and just gives into it. Vernon slips in the tongue and invites Seungkwan’s into his. Once Seungkwan’s tongue enters his mouth, Vernon sucks on it with his lips. Usually, Seungkwan would fight for dominance, but he feels Vernon is extra horny so he just let him do whatever he wants.

Seungkwan pulls away from Vernon’s aggressive kiss and begins to travel his way down south of Vernon’s body. He starts from the neck, collarbones, chest, and takes his time on the nipples. Licking both until they're wet and aroused. Vernon grabs his hair and pulls it up to revisit Seungkwan’s mouth with his. When he’s satisfied, he pushes Seungkwan down to his knees.

Seungkwan kisses the fabric of Vernon’s boxers where the tip of his cock formed. He licks it through the cloth, forming a circle of liquid which is a mixture of Seungkwan’s saliva and Vernon’s pre-cum. 

“Fuck, Seungkwan,” Vernon moans out, unable to fight off the urge.

Seungkwan shushes him. “You need to be quiet. Jun is right outside.” 

Vernon attempts to hold it in while Seungkwan pulls Vernon’s boxers down. His dick slapping upward hitting Seungkwan’s cheek then his own stomach. 

“Wow, you’re really hard.” Seungkwan comments.

“It fucking hurts, please do something,” Vernon admits. And Seungkwan did what he had to do, he starts with kitten licks on the tip - tease Vernon a bit just to gauge little reactions and grunts. Once Seungkwan was satisfied, he takes him all in.

Granted, Vernon’s size isn’t easy to work with. He has the girth and length that would make any woman or man feel like they’re the luckiest one alive. On some days, Seungkwan would find Vernon not needing his “friendly” help because he managed to score a woman who doesn’t know who he is and is not interested in finding out. That woman would then end up on Vernon’s hotel bed screaming his fake name (Ben) until she can no longer feel her throat or legs. A trick he learned from his fellow Hip-Hop unit members, particularly, from their leader Seungcheol. But tonight, he had to endure Vernon’s gut-wrenching manhood.

They started doing this one night when they were paired in a hotel room together. Seungkwan was watching Pretty Woman and Vernon called it an early night. It wasn’t until the part where Julia Roberts gave Richard Gere a blowjob in their hotel room that Seungkwan felt the urge to do the same. Fortunately for Vernon, he was the next available man around. Seungkwan crawled from the bottom of Vernon’s bed to his midsection. He stopped just on top of Vernon’s forming wood. Vernon wasn’t wearing a shirt that night and was on a thin pair of plaid pajamas. Judging by how firm his penis was looking through the fabric of his nightwear, he wasn’t wearing underwear either. He began to pull Vernon’s pajamas and out goes his dick. Seungkwan didn’t waste time in fear that Vernon might wake up and realize what he’s doing, he just wanted to give it a try to see if it’s as satisfying for the receiver as it is for the giver. A few blows later, he felt a hand snake through his hair which built panic in Seungkwan. He jumps up and sits at the edge of the bed. 

“Why’d you stop,” Vernon asked.

“I’m sorry,” Seungkwan said. “I didn’t mean to-”

“Hey,” Vernon replied. “It’s okay. I’m bi. I’m into this.”

“Oh, but, um.”

“You should’ve just told me you wanted to suck me off, though,” Vernon said. “But, it’s also kinda nice waking up to it,” He smiled.

After that night, Seungkwan would ask Vernon for “friendly” favors and Vernon would do the same. Luckily for them, they’re both most of the time into doing it. Vernon even finds himself seeking less attention from female companions whenever he’s roomed with Seungkwan, which is a lot of the time. However, these past few months, it’s Vernon who’s longing for Seungkwan’s touch more than the other.

Seungkwan continues to bob his head on Vernon’s cock, and he can feel him coming close to climax. Vernon stops him and pulls him up by the arm.

“Hey,” Seungkwan says. “You’re close, let me-”

But Vernon didn’t listen, instead, he turns Seungkwan around to face the mirror and the sink. Seungkwan grips on the bathroom counter’s surface and the mirror. “I need to feel you,” Vernon says. He gives little kisses on Seungkwan's shoulder and neck. 

“Vernon,” Seungkwan tries to fight him off. “I’m not prepped.”

“I just fucked you last night, you’re used to it,” Vernon says as he slaps his dick on Seungkwan’s ass. “Do I have your permission? Seungkwannie, please.” Vernon pleads.

“Fine, get on with it, but we have to be quiet,” Seungkwan says.

“Tell that to yourself.” Seungkwan could see the smile forming in Vernon’s lips through the mirror.

Vernon lines his dick into Seungkwan’s hole and Seungkwan couldn’t help but bite his lips and close his eyes at the sensation and warmth Vernon radiates. Vernon has his hand on Seungkwan’s waist and the other hand on his dick. He eases into Seungkwan and once half in, he places his other hand on Seungkwan’s shoulder. 

Seungkwan erupts a series of soft moans as he slowly feels Vernon’s penis penetrating him. His grip on the sink was as hard as ever. He places his other hand on Vernon’s that is holding on to his waist.

“You okay?” Vernon asks. “Let me know when you’re good to go.”

He gives it a few seconds just to make sure he has fully adjusted to Vernon’s size, but he knows enough that it would take all night if they take it slow. “I’m good, go ahead.”

Vernon slowly pulls out and pushes in, taking into consideration the facial expression Seungkwan is making through the mirror. He wants to make sure he’s comfortable enough. Once Seungkwan was exhibiting reactions of pleasure rather than pain, that’s when Vernon began to fasten his pace. At one point, he saw Seungkwan form an “o” with his mouth, and that’s when Vernon knew he hit his spot. 

Vernon keeps hitting the same spot until Seungkwan was in shambles, nearly shaking as he grips onto whatever he can to keep his strength. Seungkwan, who said to keep it quiet, couldn’t help the moans escaping his lips forcing Vernon to put his hand over his mouth as he continues to fuck Seungkwan relentlessly and passionately.

A few thrusts later, Seungkwan releases ribbons of white on the bathroom floor and rested his forehead on the sink while gripping the faucet hardly with any strength. Meanwhile, Vernon is still fucking him through the overstimulation. Seungkwan grabs Vernon’s wrist to pull his hand off his mouth. 

“Vernon…” Seungkwan says softly as he tries to catch his breath. “I can’t-”

“Just a little bit more, baby,” Vernon responds. His thrusts are getting harsher and harder, and he knows Seungkwan hasn’t got the strength to pull through it anymore because he’s the one lifting Seungkwan to keep his dick aligned to his ass. 

Finally, Vernon could feel the tension building up in his balls and gut. He let’s go of Seungkwan and let’s him fall on the bathroom floor where his own cum settled. Seungkwan weakly sits on the floor while Vernon goesin front of him. Vernon grabs him by the chin while stroking his dick.

“Open up,” Vernon demands.

Seungkwan does what he’s told and opens his mouth and lets out his tongue. Vernon pumps himself until he comes. He comes bursting through Seungkwan’s face and into his hair, some landing on his forehead, eyebrows, and cheeks. It was a mess all over Seungkwan’s face. Vernon’s load kept pouring into Seungkwan’s tongue as Vernon continues to stroke himself. Once he felt like there’s no more left to give, he just slaps his dick on Seungkwan’s tongue, cheek, then lips, as he normally does. 

As revenge for the overstimulation, Seungkwan grabs Vernon’s penis and sucks on the tip for more come. Vernon grunts in response and his hips ricochet at too much pleasure of Seungkwan’s mouth.

“Seungkwan, agh, stop,” Vernon begs. “I get it. Fuck.”

Seungkwan let goes of Vernon’s cock in his mouth with a pop. “You messed me up, now I need to clean again.”

“Sorry.” Vernon smiles. “Wait.”

Seungkwan stands up and grabs paper towels to clean up his face. “What?”

“Did you swallow?” Vernon asks.

It didn’t occur to Seungkwan that he did. He usually spits it all out into the toilet or sink when Vernon comes into his mouth either by accident or not. “I guess, I did.”

“Wow,” Vernon says, still smiling uncontrollably. “A milestone into our relationship.”

Seungkwan laughs. “What relationship?”

Vernon laughs with him. Seungkwan climbs back into the shower and turns on the water.

“Need anything else?” Seungkwan asks.

“Actually,” Vernon says. “Do you mind if I clean up with you?”

Seungkwan stares at Vernon who asked as politely as he can with a smile so innocent, it’s like he didn’t just ram his dick into Seungkwan’s ass and painted his face with his come a few minutes ago. “Fine, but no round two, please. We really need to get cleaned up to go to the party.”

Vernon jumps in excitement and walks his way to Seungkwan in the shower. “I mean, if you’re up for it, we can just stay in.”

Seungkwan elbows Vernon as a reaction to his suggestion. With him being the older one between the two, he has to be the more responsible, but he can’t help but think that maybe it’s not such a bad idea.

“Here let me help you,” Vernon grabs the soap and rubs it on Seungkwan’s body.

Whatever relationship they have or the direction it’s going, Seungkwan can only hope it’s going where he wants it to. 


End file.
